


Trilla on Top (Caltrilla Fanart)

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Not enough Caltrilla porn out there yet, so I took a shot.Original post: https://twitter.com/LjPynn/status/1218439632867688448
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Trilla on Top (Caltrilla Fanart)

**_\-- Smaller version for mobile below --_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why do we call it 'Caltrilla' instead of the objectively superior 'Inquestis'?


End file.
